Luke, The Demon Slayer
by MangaTranx
Summary: With the demon curse lifted by Marvis, Luke (Male Lucy) protects the guild for seven years until the seven year times skip passes. Once they are back he tries to go away from the guild but what happens when all the girls in the guild have a slight attraction to Luke? Will they find out he was once Lucy? How will the boys react to Luke s presence? Mira x Luke/Gender Bender fanfic!
1. The Curse MarkGone?

**dAuthors note: Hey guys, this is sooooo exiting! Anyway, this my first fanfic ever so please tell me where do I need to improve or what do you guys want to change about the story. I´m going to make different polls about who does Luke (Male Lucy) end up paired with and what kind of things happen between Luke and the other girls or boys if you guys want it that way. :S Also this story centers during the Tenroujima island incident and the 7 year time skip. By the way at the beginning of the story Lucy is a girl. Well then let's get right into the story! YAY! Disclaimer: I don´t own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, but this story is mine ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The curse mark...gone? _

**Lucy/Luke POV**

Lucy was felling a little dizzy, her head felt like someone was pounding on it with a large hammer, she hoped it wasn´t Gajeel trying to wake her up. And she wished that she survived the Acnologia attack; she couldn´t die now she still had to find a way to get rid of the demon´s curse that the daughter of his demon master gave her. After she got rid of the curse she would look for his adoptive father that wasn´t Jude. Lucy had two adoptive fathers Jude, her father after she got cursed and turned into a girl and Akuma, his trainer and the only person that Lucy considered a true friend. She held great respect towards his master or the "Old man" how Lucy used to call him. Lucy´s real name was Luke, he had gotten cursed by Akuma´s daughter after she got jealous of their father-son relationship, her name was Majo. After Luke was cursed Majo and Akuma had to leave because there was a war between demons in their home land and since Luke, who turned into Lucy, couldn´t use his Demon Slayer Magic, they left him behind.

Luke hated being a woman, his boobs were heavy, he couldn´t pee everywhere he wanted, he had this horrible thing once every month called period, he couldn´t understand his own feelings, he had to wear clothing sooooo tight that he thought he was going to get squished to death! Every single thing about being a girl sucked, except using skirts, Luke believed skirts were cool because they made him feel free; anyway, back to the story. He was alone, hungry, and desperate when Layla found an eight year old Luke and renamed him to Lucy. Luke liked Layla because she kinda looked like him and she was a really nice woman, she thought of her as his real mom. She was even kind enough to teach him about magic guilds, other types of magic and about celestial spirits. So when she died Luke suffered so much after that Jude treated her like scum but she didn´t really mind because he never thought much from him, she just acted that she minded so that her cover wouldn´t be blowed.

Lucy tried to move but there was an intense pain that shocked her whole body. As she laid there she felt someone grab and drag her somewhere, as she was dragged away what seemed a rocky mountain, she finally got the strength and stood up in a fighting stance. Just as she stood up she felt a headache and everything went white for a few seconds, when her eyes finally got used to the darkness she took a look at her surroundings. The island was still in ruins after all the battles they had but, there was no new damage done by the last attack from the dragon. She looked around her to find that she was dragged away from a cliff, she was grateful she didn´t fell down the cliff, she would have died if she did. Lucy looked up at the sky to find that it was dark, the only light was one emitted from a huge circle around the island.

**Nobody´s POV**

"What the hell?!" Lucy screamed as she noticed that there was another person standing next to her. Lucy jumped to the side and got into a fighting stance where she had a hand on her keys and another on her head that was still pounding like crazy.

"Do not worry, I don´t mean any harm to you" The strange woman paused for a second and then continued. She had a cloak on so Lucy couldn´t see her face or her body. "I wonder... what are those tattoos you have all around your right arm and right hand." Lucy looked at her right arm, there was a tattoo that she hadn´t seen for a while. It was the tattoo that allowed to use her special Forbidden Demon Slayer attack, on top of her pink guild stamp was something that filled her heart with pain and nostalgic memories. It was her curse mark...she hated it. It had some ancient writing written in black that glowed. As soon as she noticed the strange woman looking at it she covered it with her left hand.

"Don´t look" said Lucy quietly as she was looking for a more effective way to cover the tattoo. The cloaked woman took her cloak off and ripped a peace off of it and handed it to Lucy.

"Thank you" said Lucy as she grabbed the piece of cloth and wrapped it around her hand. When she finished she looked up to see a small girl with long blond hair with curls in her at the ends. She had big round eyes that were a mixture between dark green and navy blue. She had a small figure with almost no curls, she looked quite childish.

"I know that you are cursed, that's why you have that tattoo above your guild stamp" she said with a serious tone which didn´t match her looks at all. Lucy gasped and then said,

"How do you know that?" she said as she pointed to the cloth that had the strange language "This language is really really old stuff you know."

"Lets just say that I´m really really old stuff too!" said the strange girl giggled "I´m Mavis, Mavis Vermilion" she said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Lucy Heartfilia" said Lucy, she was already used to saying that name so she rarely said Luke by accident. They shook hands, but something was off. "You said you were really old stuff but you look like a kid to me."

"HEY! I´m no kid, I may not look like it but I was the first master Fairy Tail ever had!" said Mavis as she pouted, something Lucy´s male part founded adorable. She may look like a girl and act like one but at heart he was still a he!

"WAIT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" screamed Lucy as she shook the petit girl in front of her.

"I said" she paused "THAT I´M THE FIRST FAIRY TAIL MASTER! NOW QUIT SHAKING ME!" Mavis screamed as she slapped Lucy´s hands off her shoulders.

"Ohh sorry, I got a little carried away." said Lucy as she scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"Gezzzz! Anyway, would you like me to undo the curse for you?" Mavis asked as it were the most common thing in the world.

"YOU CAN DO THAT?" asked Lucy in disbelief.

"Well DUHH, I saved all of this island from the attack by putting it under water sooooo" said Mavis as she trailed off for a moment and then continued "A simple curse won´t be able to defeat me!" said Mavis as she gave a wide grin.

"Well I would be grateful if you would do that for me" said Lucy hopping she could turn back into a guy as quickly as she turned into a girl.

"But there are some side effects" she waited for Lucy to answer but all she did was nod. "Well first the tattoo you have in your right hand will stay a tattoo but, I can change the place where you want it, also you will probably have you know..." she paused "severe motion sickness for the rest of your life" she said as she tried hard not to giggle.

"THAT´S OK! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO LIFT THIS CURSE OF" Lucy said in a really loud voice and stars in her eyes. Mavis chuckled at the sight of Lucy´s determined face.

"Okay but after I lift the curse you will have to repay me somehow" said Mavis in a serious voice.

"I´ll do anything I promise!" said Lucy with a determined look on her face. At which Mavis giggled at yet again.

"Alright, then it´s settled!" said Mavis as her hands started to glow bright yellow. She walked and touched Lucy on the forehead. She chanted some words in a forging language that Lucy couldn´t quite catch. She started to glow bright yellow and then when she stopped she felt...different. Her chest wasn´t so heavy anymore, her hair was now short and she had something between her legs that she missed so much. Quickly she went to the nearest puddle and look at herself...more like himself now.

"WoooooHOOOOOOO! I´m finally back! I´m not a girl anymore!" she said while taking his shirt off to see his well toned body with NO BREASTS! "FINALLY NO MIXED FEELINGS, NO MORE TIGHT CLOTHES, NO MORE PEOPLE LOOKING AT MY BUST AND NOT MY EYES, NO MORE PERIODS! WOOOOOHOOOOO!" he said. He took off his now small shoes and ran up to Mavis to give her a hug. Mavis was in shock, thinking that Lucy was actually a boy that was cursed to be a girl had never crossed her mind. Mavis blushed at the sudden contact with the boy. Lucy may not know this but he was hot! His face wasn´t round anymore it had gained some masculine forms and her eyes weren´t round they were narrow. He had spiky, silky blond hair witch was in a style between Alzack´s old hair style and Gray´s hair style. His eyes were now caramel brown and he was a bit taller and stronger.

"W-w-who would have thought you were a boy...Lucy" said Mavis as she tried hard not to shutter between words.

"Ohh yeah I forgot to tell you what kind of curse it was." said Lucy as she scratched her right check. Now, Lucy always kept her dense side inside because she was a girl but now, she could be dense and reckless all she wanted. "By the way Mavis, where is my curse mark?" asked Lucy as she looked for the curse mark around her body.

"Ohh...that, I put it on the right side of your back. It goes from your right shoulder to the right of lower back" said as she traced a finger up and down Lucy´s toned back. She could feel him shiver at the contact. Mavis smirked at that. "It looks like a food list that is in a really weird language " Mavis stated giggling by herself at what she just said.

"Not FUNNY!" said Luke while pouting. Mavis blushed at the sight but then stated laughing non-stop because Lucy had a skirt on. "What are you laughing at?" asked a really annoyed Luke.

"YOU HAVE A...S-s-s-SKIRT o-O-N" Lucy looked down just to find himself wearing a skirt. He quickly called Virgo with the little magic power left that he had.

"Punishment?" asked Virgo as she appeared in front of Luke. "Who are you?" asked Virgo continued without letting Luke answer her previous question, "Where is Lucy?"

"Something came up so, Lucy wanted to know if you can bring me some clothes from the celestial world" asked Luke

"Sure" And just as fast as she appeared she disappeared. Then appeared again with some clothes that looked like belonged to the royalty.

"Thank you, now hear me out. You will never see Lucy again because something came up and she now can´t fight alongside you guys anymore. She told me that she loved having you guys as fighting partners and that she will never forget you guys." Then Luke closed Virgo´s door, grabbed her keys, and chanted something. _"As she has fought alongside you, you will now fight alongside new people for whatever reasons they might have, chose those people wisely because you will spend lots of hardships together, as well as fun times too. Never forget Lucy because she loved you more than you could ever imagine. Now...SCATTER!"_ And with that said all the keys in her belt glowed bright yellow and scattered.

"Why did you do that?" asked Mavis incredulously se pointed to Lucy´s now empty hand.

"Because I´m not Lucy anymore, I´m going to do a different journey now. Plus since I´m a male now I can´t use Celestial Magic to summon them anymore. I could only summon Virgo because I still had some Celestial Magic left in my body but now, I can´t summon them any more." said Luke sadly as she lowered her head.

"Ohh...what´s your new name?" asked Mavis as she tried her best to change the subject

"UPSS! I forgot to tell you that, wait here for a moment. It´s kind of awkward to talk to you in a skirt." He ran behind a bush, put his new cloths that consisted of a plain white T-shirt that was a perfect fit, dark blue jeans with a black belt, black and blue lined shoes and a light blue cotton zipper jacket. Then he went out of the bushes extended his hand so that Mavis could shake it "I´m Luke, Luke Brandly" (lame last name I know but I couldn´t come up with anything else) He smiled and gave her his classic grin that looked a lot like Natsu´s. She shook his hand smiled up to him. "Can I ask you one more favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I was wondering if you know... take this pink guild mark off?" he asked showing her his right hand, that instead of soft it now looked rough.

"Normally only the current guild master can do that but, I´ll make a special exception only for you." She said winking. This caused Luke to blush a bit and Mavis to smirk. She put her hand over his and when she took it off the mark disappeared. "Of course you now have to repay me twice" Mavis said with a smile in her face while Luke pouted.

"Now that I think about it, how come I´m the only one awake?" said Luke as he looked at all the unconscious people around him.

"Because you were supposed to sleep for seven years but your curse wouldn´t let you sleep because it would mean you wouldn´t suffer for seven years, so it made you wake up."

"EHHHH! Seven years is a long time!" said Luke in disbelief, "Do I have to live here with unconscious people for seven years?" said Luke with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course not I can take you out with some conditions and side effects" she paused but then continued not allowing Luke to talk, to which Luke pouted and Mavis giggled. "The side effects are that you can´t age for seven years and that 1/4 of your magic power is sealed until seven years pass. Your magic power **can** increase but 1/4 of your magic power is always useless. Now for the conditions." She grabbed Luke´s left wrist and turned the arm so that his left palm was facing upwards. She put one finger on the center of his wist and a small purple guild mark appeared. "When this mark shines it means that the guild is in trouble. Since they are going to sleep under water for seven-year, it´s your job to help the guild and defeat whoever is causing them trouble. It will only shine when it a dead or life situation so it won´t bother you all the time. When it does shine send some of your magic power to it and it will teleport you to were the trouble is." she said she looked up to see Luke with a confused expression. "I´m asking you to help the guild when it´s in trouble that´s all." she said reducing the information so that he could understand.

"Yeah, I got that but what I´m surprised at is... HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT MY FAVORITE COLOR WAS PURPLE!?" screamed Luke with zest. A sweat drop appeared on the back of Mavis´s head.

"No the guild mark is the color that your magic emits so I´m guessing that purple is what your magic looks like" she said in a-matter-of-a-fact-way.

"Yeah my strongest magic appears purple. I have other ones that white and blue." he said putting his fist on top of his extended hand. "Anyway can we go? I´m bored and hungry!" said Luke in a whining voice.

"You can go. You are going to have to live in another apartment but, you still have to live in Magnolia. Don´t touch or do any of the things you used to do as Lucy, don´t join any guilds or any other things that might make you famous; try to appear as invisible as you can for this seven years. I won´t be going with you because I have some thing to finish up here but I´m keeping one eye on you, I know where you are and what you are doing because of that mark okay?" she asked to see if he had understood all that she was saying.

"Got it! Can I still talk to the ones in Fairy Tail? I´m going to miss them so much if I can´t talk to them." He said giving Mavis the sad puppy eyes.

"You can talk to them because you have a different height, scent and your face and eyes look different from before so; nobody will know that it´s actually you. BUT DO NOT JOIN THE GUILD! Get me?" She said with a scary tone.

"YES MAM!" he said getting up straight with his right hand on his forehead which caused Mavis to chuckle.

"Okay I´m going to teleport you to Magnolia now. I will see you in seven years but you will still be 18 how funny" (just imagine he´s been Mira´s age all the time but the curse caused him to become a girl and be smaller in age. So that´s why he know more magic that an eight year old could learn) she said while she chuckled "But if I see you before that it´s not going to be a pretty visit okay?!" she said with a scary tone and while giving him one of Erza´s infamous death glares.

"EIPPPPP" is the only sound that came from Luke before he disappeared from Mavis´s sight.

"This are going to be some loooooog seven years" both Luke and Mavis said in unison.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you guys liked it, please review what you thought was right and what was wrong. It took me a whole day to write this but I really did enjoy writing it. I always wanted to write a FanFic but was too lazy to do it, but now I finally was bored enough to do it hehe :P Anyway lets do a pool (is that how it´s called?) or a raffle whatever!  
- Erza  
- Mira  
- Levy  
****- Juvia  
-Cana  
****- Lissana  
****- New character  
****- Mavis  
****- Nobody  
****- All of them/Harem**

**That´s all the names I could think of now. Maybe you guys want someone invented or someone from the actual anime or just nobody at all. Hehe whatever my viewers what I will write it! Anyways it ten to nine and I´m tired of writing all day! BYEEEEEE! HEHE :P**

** - MangaTranx **


	2. They Are Finally Here!

**HEHEHE! What´s up guys, I´m finally back and I´m full of new ideas for this chapter! I decided that I was going to skip the seven years so that the story won´t be boring. But don´t worry, how Luke met the guild again, how he helped them, and how he trained is going to appear in flashbacks so don´t worry! Anyway the good news is that I now know how to upload the second chapter and how to create a pool too! (Harem has the most votes sooo I´m going in that direction for now; on the other hand the pool is still open so, if one pairing gets more votes than the harem I will move in that direction on the next chapter ;) HEHE! So don´t give up on your favorite pairing!)  
****"Took you a long while to figure out" - Luke  
****"HEY! AT LEAST I NOW KNOW!"  
****"Yeah but you spent 3 hours looking at how you could open a pool and upload the second chapter"  
****"hehe... ;( BULLLLY!"  
****"Whatever..."  
Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the characters in this story. And with that said let´s jump right into the story! **

* * *

_They Are Finally Here!_

_X791_

**No one POV:**

"Who is that girl? SHE´S STANDING ON TOP OF THE WATER!" yelled Jet and Droy in unison.

"Follow her!" yelled Alzack pointing a finger to the girl. Suddenly out of nowhere an enormous round ball of light appeared and blinded everyone that was on looking at the girl.

"MEN! Keep going into the bright light!" yelled Ichiya as sparkles were around his body while he posed in different ways. As they got closer the bright light subsided and they could finally see. And what they saw was something they never thought they would see again. It was the Tenrou Island without a scratch, it looked the same as 7 years ago. When they got close enough they landed on the shore where the girl waited for them.

"Let´s go on land" yelled Alzack as he grabbed Bisca and they both jumped and landed on the shore. Then everyone did the same and when they were about to speak up she did,

"My name is something that I´ll tell you later; your friends are safe but they are scattered all around this island. Once you find them come back here and I will explain everything that happened 7 years ago." And with that said, she disappeared.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHERE LEVY IS!" Droy shouted from the top of his lungs.

"NO! COME BACK AND TELL _ME_ WERE LEVY IS! Jet shouted knocking heads with Droy.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU AND JUST FIND THE GUYS!" shouted Alzack and Bisca.

"Alright..." Alzack and Bisca looked up the hills and found Happy.

"HAPPY!" they both shouted he woke up immediately after they mentioned to have fish. Jet and Ichiya found Natsu laying on the ground under a couple rocks.

"NATSU NATSU WAKE UP!" he groaned a little bit but then he tried to get up but he couldn´t because of the rocks. After they found every single person in the island they returned to the shore. And noticed that a certain blond wasn´t with any of them. At the moment they decided to look for her. Mavis appeared.

"Hello there, Fairy Tail. I am the first master Mavis Vermilion." she paused and giggled at the expression of a couple of their faces and then continued, "I have saved you all from the last attack of Acnologia, but unfortunately while I attempted to save you it caused you to be asleep for 7 years straight. And because you were sle-"

"Where is LUCE! shouted Natsu

"Luce... I don´t know who you are talking about." lied Mavis she knew Lucy perfectly well because she had been watching her I mean him over the past 7 years.

"DON´T YOU LIE SHE WAS WITH US THE HOLE TIME!" Natsu shouted and then continued but this time calmly "She´s this tall with chocolate brown eyes and blond hair." he said while doing gestures with his hands.

`Well not anymore´ thought Mavis as she remembered how Lucy/Luke now looked like. "Ohhh her well you see...ummmmm how do I explain this to you guys" she said while thinking of something `do I tell them she died? NO! That would make them feel all gloomy for the rest of their lives. Hmmmmm... I know I should tell them she was kidnapped! Great idea!´While she was thinking they all looked at her, fearing that the words she was going to say were "she died". Everything was silent until Levy spoke up,

"Is s-s-sh-e d-d-d-de-de-dea-d? Everyone around her gasped and some started to feel tears forming in their eyes.

"OHH! NO NO NO!" Everyone was relieved and some but some were still scared of other situations.

"Then were is she?" asked Erza.

"She was kidnapped." Mavis said plainly

"BY WHO? I´LL KICK HIS ASS!" Narsu growled in anger as he raised his fire-fists.

"Well you see I don´t know who." She paused and when nobody questioned her she continued, "While I was chanting the spell and you guys were falling unconscious a cloaked man came from a portal and took Luk- I mean Lucy." `Luk? Who´s that?´ Everyone thought in their mind. "I couldn´t stop him because that would have meant certain death for all of you. said Mavis trying to sound calm because she had messed up a little bit.

"Well there is nothing you could do about it." said Makarov while lowering his head. He couldn´t believe one of his children would be gone from now on. Everyone started tearing up even Erza. But the only one who was okay was Natsu.

"Come on guys," he said "You can´t seriously expect that she is dead! It´s Lucy! She probably already escaped and is looking for a way back! So we will just have to wait for her!" he said while grinning one of his famous grins. Every one couldn´t help but smile, Natsu was right. They would just have to wait and see if she ever came back. It´s not like being sad would help.

"ALRIGHT! LET US GO TO FAIRY TAIL!" said Mavis as she giggled.

"Wait you´re coming to? asked Makarov a little suprised.

"Of course! I have to pay a visit to my old friend Luke!" she said with an evil smirk that made everyone shiver. (Even ERZA! Imagine how scary she looked!) `So that´s who this Luke was! She must have remembered him instead of Lucy!´ And they all left.

* * *

**No one POV**

Everything was quiet around the guild, it wasn´t unusual but now the guild felt a little bit empty since most of the mages had gone with Bule Pegasus to look for the island. Romeo was still his usual quiet, he hasn´t laughed since he found out that Natsu was gone. But there was a person that could make him crack a smile. He wasn´t here very often though. He had been saving Fairy Tail from serious situations since Team Natsu and the others disappeared, and he´s a heck of a mage he could easily beat Team Natsu all by himself. And they knew that because he only used his magic one before and it was because Romeo´s life was in danger. But no one ever saw a glimpse of his magic ever again. He was Luke, he was tall, muscular, and handsome. He could easily go out with whatever woman he wanted but of course he was to dense to realize that. He has been 18 for 7 years now, and when asked he just shrugs it off. No one knows why he has been 18 for 7 years and they doubt they would know anytime now. What was weird was that he was always saving the guild from live/death situations but when asked if he wanted to join the guild he would just refuse politely and leave saying that the guild life wasn´t his style. "I don´t know why they would search for them now, it´s been 7 years. They won´t come back and that is a fact." said Romeo coldly.

"You never know that Romeo, they may find them now for all we know." said Macao trying to cheer up his son.

"**Stop saying that!**" shouted Romeo releasing all the anger he had bottled up until now.

"Why?" asked the bartender (forgot her name! SORRY!) Romeo stood up and shouted at them.

"**Because it will only get my hopes up again and then when they come back with no one my hopes will be crushed again!**" Everyone in the guild stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Then Macao tried to speak up but got interrupted just as he started to speak.

"Romeo I didn´t mean..." As he was halfway through his sentence the guild doors shot open and some members of the guild Twilight Orge. Some of the group members started throwing tables and chairs at the walls breaking them.

"So, 4th where´s our money?" he asked as he chuckled evilly at their faces of panic and terror.

"I don´t have the money right now but I´ll pay you next month for both months." said Macao as he tried to convince the leader.

"If you don´t have the money we´re going to trash this place until you gives what you owe." said the leader as he grinned evilly. The small group of mages started trashing the place and when they were done breaking everything they could get their hands on.

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted Romeo as he went to fight with the group of mages with his burning fists in front of him.

"ROMEO DON´T BE RECKLESS!" said Macao who was now worried about his son´s safety. Aa Macao shouted that the leader punched Romeo sending his face right to the floor.

"Ohh someone wants to fight!" The leader chuckled, as he did one of the members whispered something to him and he started laughing harder. "Good idea. 4th we are taking your son to work as our slave. He would pay of the money you owe us if he worked for us for the next _few_ years." he said grinning.

"NO! Please leave my son out of this, if you want a slave I´ll be your slave!" pleaded Macao.

"No no no. We need someone young, if you came as our slave you wouldn´t last a month." all the members of the group chuckled.

"_Stop it..." _said Romeo with a low and bitter voice while he looked down.

"HUH?!" said one of the mages "What did you say?" asked another one.

"I said _STOP IT!" _Romeo repeated this time it came out as a shout. `I´m tired of sitting down and doing nothing about this! Natsu would just kick their asses! But Natsu is no longer here´ thought Romeo bitterly

"This brat wants us to stop." said one mage. Then the leader spoke up "Stop what?" he asked and then laughed at Romeos face.

"**_STOP WREKING OUR GUILD!"_**shouted Romeo as he stood up with a jump and punched the leader with his fired fists. The mages stopped what they were doing and looked at Romeo like he was crazy. The leader turned his head around to face Romeo, while he was doing that Romeo aimed for another punch but this time the leader cough it.

"You just crossed the line kid. We gave you guys money and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!" asked the leader raising his voice at the end. He turned Romeo around so that he was facing the Fairy Tail guild members. He put Romeos arms behind his back and grabbed both his arms with one arm. Romeo struggled agents the leaders grip but when the grip loosened he just put more force into the grip. He then proceeded to put a blade against his neck. "You guys are paying the debt with this kids life" The leader said smirking and just when he was about to cut his throat a blur appeared next to him and punched him to the ground.

* * *

**Luke POV:**

I was walking down the street after buying some more food supplies, I eat a lot now that I train my body harshly so that I can make my hand to hand combat better and my magic too. When I first started training I only had a 10 year old magic ability and since I can´t use 1/4 of my magic I was really weak in my magic abilities; that´s why when I had to go save the guild I only uses hand to hand combat with the enemy. I only continued to do it because I wanted to tease the guys. And guess what? It worked! I think that they have told me to join the guild at least 100 times and they don´t tell me more times because I´m not around that much.

So I was walking around town, and as I walked many women stared at me and talked to each other. I was used to that since all the girls do that when I´m walking down the street. First I thought there was something wrong with my clothes or my face but when they started flirting with me and running after me I figured that it was because I was good-looking. YES FIGURED IT OUT BY MYSELF, kind of. Akuma always told me that I was going to be a lady killer but, I never really paid much attention to him talking about personal relationships. I wish I would of because now I don´t know what to do, when they start to chase me I just run to my training place because if I ran to my house they would know were I would live. AND I DON´T WANT TO FIND STRANGERS IN MY HOUSE! I already had enough with them running behind me all the time. I set all my stuff so that I could run away, I knew that if more and more girls start to walk behind me one of them eventually will try flirting with me and either they all start running behind me or it will become and all out war between all the girls. When one started approaching me I made up my mind and started to run away.

"GET HIM!" shouted one of the girls. As I heard that I started to run faster, I´m a pretty fast runner so I knew that they would eventually get tired and leave me alone. One I gained several meters from the huge crowd of girls I started to head home. My house was deep in the forest, where the new busted up Fairy Tail guild is. I like to live in the forest because it´s peaceful and no girls are around so I can train to my hearts content without having to worry about people watching me. As I got deeper and deeper into the forest I heard the girls yell, "Well! Where is he now?" yelled the same girl.

"We don´t know and if we get deeper in the forest animals will attack us!" yelled another one

"Fine! RETREAT! We will continue our search tomorrow!" yelled the leader of the girls

"Finally, I can go to train." I said in a whisper just in case one of the girls was near me. As I heard their footsteps lower and lower I decided that I should get to train. I pulled out my training gear that consisted of weights, wooden swords, and broken trees. He had already warmed up since he ran from the center of the city up the mountain non-stop. I started doing my daily routine of 100 push ups, 50 pull ups, 100 curl ups, 30 punches agains a tree, 30 kicks to another tree, and 100 lifts with my leg and arm weights. I do a series of 5 times, but this times and then I meditate to strengthen my magic and then practice with some trees. I couldn´t finish because while I was half way through my training my guild mark started to shine under my bandages. I was sweating a lot from my training but I didn´t have time to shower so, I quickly got up and teleported to the guild. What I saw was something unforgivable so I went up to the guy holding Romeo and punched him right on the chin. "So, you are the scum who dared to interrupt my training" I said with a cold voice. I looked at them with one of Erza´s death glares that I had memorized since I had looked at her do it to Natsu and Gray all the time.

"Ohhh, so you are the one who they call Luke." said the leader as he stood up. Just as he stood up I pushed a shocked Romeo against the shocked guild members. Macao´s eyes had a grateful look in them as he looked at me and nodded. "You know Luke, you should join our guild. I know that you haven´t joined Fairy Tail because you think they are weak. But you have a good heart and save them from their life-death situations." said the leader as he chuckled, I could hear all the Fairy Tail mages gasp. "So will you join Twilight Orge?"

"No way in hell." I answered him with venom leaking out of my voice. The group of mages looked at me shocked "And I didn´t join Fairy Tail because I can´t. If I do _bad_ things will happen to me" I said as I paled, remembering what Mavis had told me about breaking her rules.

"Huh?" said all the Fairy Tail mages behind me.

"It´s a long story that I really really don´t want to remember." I said as I shivered.

"Come on Luke, I know that you really want to join Twilight Orge. You are just playing hard to get right" said the leader as he smirked at me. I just turned my head to the right evading his face and spoke to him plainly,

"No, I don´t want to join your shitty guild anytime in my life." The mages behind me started to struggle trying hard not letting their laugh escape. They got a little angry at that and glared at them. They straighten just as they saw the glare but when they stopped they started laughing again, I just sighed.

"Come on! You and I are the same! You _have _to join our guild!" He said almost pleading to for me to join their guild and some of the mages behind me nodded their heads in approval. What he said struck me in the head 'You and I are the same!' kept repeating in my mind. Then when I regained my senses again I started to get angry at them. I released all of my magic, and I noticed that the 1/4 of my magic that was always bottled up inside me wasn´t suppressed any more. Which I found strange, I had forgotten about the effects of getting out of the island were. (He isn´t using his magic he is just letting them feel the pressure of his powerful magic)

"**HUH? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**" I asked the leader as I grabbed one of the mages standing next to his right and threw him up the roof of the guild. Then I send another of his mages crashing through the open door with an uppercut.

"I s-s-aid t-tthat yo-u ha-have t-o j-jjoin our g-ui-l-ld" he said while looking at me with fearful eyes. Then I proceeded to knock out the only mage left behind him with a punch to the jaw.

"**NO!**" I said as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "**BEFORE THAT!**" I screamed at his face while shaking him out of his fear trance.

"I-I ssaid, t-th-that y-y-ou an-d I a-re t-t-th-e sa-sa-same..." He said really softly. I punched him hard on the head knocking him out cold but before he lost conciseness I said something more to him,

"The only thing you scum and I have in common is birth." I paused for a second, "and _death."_ Then he was out cold. Then I suppressed my magic again and turned around. When I was about to say something to Romeo someone pushed me and I landed on my face. "Rom-UFF!" Then when I noticed that I was on the floor I quickly stood up to see Mavis pointing at me while laughing. "MAVIS! NOT FUNNY!" I screamed at her while looking at her really angry. "DON´T PUSH ME AFTER I LOOK LIKE A BADASS!" I finished screaming at her and then pouted. It was no use now because she seemed like she was laughing even more now that she was rolling on the floor. I was depressed so I went to a corner and started sulking and murmuring things to myself about my badass moment ruined and how I would never forgive her. Then I realized something very important.

* * *

**Sorry that I didn´t upload this chapter on Wensday! I was planning to do it but in the end I didn´t have time to finish it so, it had to wait until today! Well, it´s not my best work and I think that I could have done better if I had more time but, I just wanted to put this 2nd chapter out so that you guys wouldn´t kill me and the exiting part could finally happen. I also promised some people that I would put this chapter out either today or yesterday so I made it a little bit longer but not as much as I wanted it to be. Anyways, the poll is now open so feel free to vote for who you want Luke to be with. The real action starts next chapter, and I will upload next chapter tomorrow so don´t worry! ****didn´t concentrate on the humor now because I just wanted to get this chapter over with so that the real action can start! Feel free to review on what I did right and wrong, and what you want to see in this series! SEE YA! HEHE! :P**

**- MangaTranx**


	3. Joining Fairy Tail!

**HELLO THERE DID YOU GUYS MISS ME?! I´m soooo sorry that I didn´t update this Friday. It was partly my fault because well... Friday I didn´t feel like writing and if I don´t feel like writing Chapter 3 would have been crap, Saturday I had some business to do, and Sunday I was grounded -.- (blame my mom for that!). I´m going to answer some questions now (all from the same user but whatever! I was too lazy to start a chat with him or her? I don´t know!)**

**PCheshire: He has the 2nd reserve of magic activated, as for how he did that is going to be when I explain his training. His magic power is probably the same as Gildarts. (Yeah it´s and OCC magic power so what!) You also asked me if I could add guys to the Poll so I will! HEHE! If that´s what you guys want I will make this story a yaoi.**

**Anyway, THE ACTION STARTS NOWWWWWW! HEHEHEHE! I hope you like this chapter that I´m uploading 4 days late but I will make it up next week when I get 3 days off of school! WHOOOHO! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character in it.**

* * *

_Joining Fairy Tail?!  
_

**No one POV:**

'Did he just say Ma-MAVIS?' thought Macao as he and other of his guild mates watched in awe at the short childish girl that seemed no older than 14. Macao looked around him to find most of the older guild mates with surprised expressions. All of them had the same thought in their heads right now. 'Mavis as in the first master of Fairy Tail, the one who created Fairy Tail?' All of them wanted to say something but the only thing that came out were weird sounds that were freaking out some of the younger guild mates. Then Luke stood up, his face held an expression of determination and inquiry. "Wait a second!" Luke shouted as he realized something, "Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be stuck in that island for like...7 years" said Luke as he counted with his fingers how many years she had to stay.

"Well that is exactly right!" Mavis shouted with enthusiasm trying to make the boy realize something important.

"Well don´t you have like half a year more?" asked Luke, looking concerned.

"Well I came to give you a visit before that." said Mavis as she smirked at Luke's alerted reaction.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Luke shouted, "You specifically told me that you wouldn't get out of there unless you had to punish me for breaking your rules" Mavis just smirked evilly, and Luke pealed. "Woa Woa Woa! Calm yourself! I didn't do anything wrong! I followed every single of your annoying rules! There is no way that I did something wrong now!" said Luke as he taking steps away from the petite girl.

"Ohhh! Don't worry yourself to much Luke! I only came sooner because the spell broke sooner than I had predicted! I didn't come here to punish you I swear." said Mavis as she giggled at Luke's change of expression.

"You promise" he said as he toke baby steps to get near her.

"Pinky promise" said Mavis as she put out her pinky and extended it so that Luke could wrap his around hers.

"There is no way I'm doing that crap." said Luke with a plain voice while Mavis pouted and put her had down.

"Hey, I don't want to disturb your oh so interesting conversation but are you really the first master?" asked Romeo as he send a superiority look to Luke and then turned to Mavis.

"Yeap, thats me!" said Mavis as she pointed to herself.

"HEY ROMEO! All of my conversations are interesting, many people would pay a million dollars just to have a conversation with me you know!" said Luke with an irritated voice.

"Yeah right, whatever gets your through the day Luke" said Romeo with a smirk.

"HEY YOU WANNA FIGHT!" said Luke with many tick marks on his head.

"I'll fight you anytime any day!" said Romeo while they both bout heads. They started fist fighting and all the people had sweat rolling behind the back of their heads except for Mavis who was giggling. When Luke heard her giggle he remembered another thing, so grabbed Romeo by the head and thew him behind the bar.

"So, are you taking this mark away?" asked Luke as he unwrapped a bandage that he had in his left hand and then pointed to the small purple guild mark that he had. Mavis looked at it, this time it had a a purple interior, a white outline, and around the white outline a black outline. It might be because he had three different styles of magic that the guild mark change to adapt to his magic.

"Oh, yeah I kinda forgot about that mark hehe..." Then she put a her hand on top of his left wrist and it glowed yellow, after she removed it there was nothing left.

"YEAH! Whoohoo! I'm free and I can finally go and see the world without being interrupted! I can get out of Magnolia at last!" he started doing his happy dance, and all of the people in the guild started laughing at him but he didn't mind for the first time in his life. He was happy that he was now free of the curse and of the 7 year "torture" as he liked to to call it, was over. "BYE BYE EVERYONE!" he said as he flashed a killer smile and told Romeo one last thing before he left, "When we meet again, we will have a serious fight with each other and I will win!"

"NO I WILL WIN!"

"Sure whatever floats your boat, Romeo" and with that there was a purple light and Luke banished, not to far away because he only went home.

* * *

**Mavis POV:**

When Luke banished she remembered when she had first locked up Team Natsu and the others in the tiny storage lacrama she had in her pocket. They had all cried out for her to release them when Romeo´s life was in danger, but she only told them one thing, "Do you really think that I will leave the guild without its best wizards for 7 years. Just watch and learn!" When Luke appeared many of the girls seemed interested right away, well the girls and Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray. When he released his magical power there was so much pressure she couldn't believe that he had so much after their meeting 7 years ago. All of the guys seemed to want to fight Luke because they wanted to test their skills.

"OI! GET ME OUT OF HERE I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" shouted Natsu

"Yeah, when are we getting out of here, the dude's already gone isn't he? Now we have no reason to stay here" said Laxus in an annoyed voice.

"I know, why did he have to leave so early! I wanted to fight him!" whined Natsu

"Oh, do not worry about that, I'll bring him back later." I said with a smirk and then continued, "He still owes me a second favor."

"For what, if I might ask" asked Erza.

"That, is a secret between Luke and me!" I said while grinning.

"Um" Macao said as he interrupted my mental talk with Team Natsu and the others. "What are you grinning at?" he asked

"Oh, sorry heheh. I was talking with some people you might want to meet after some long 7 years." I said with a kind smile, then I took the human storing lacrama and released the people inside it. When I did their eyes when wide and they all started crying tears of joy.

"NATSU!" Romeo said as he ran past everyone and have him a huge grin and then everyone had a huge family hug.

"Wait!" said Macao as he looked for a certain blonde but didn't find one "Where is Lucy?"

"Yeah Natsu?" asked Romeo "Where is she?" Those word stung all of the others and they all looked at the ground and started to cry silently. While they were crying Mavis explained what had happened to Lucy (the supposed kidnapping) and they all gave her a minute of silence.

"Well, just as Natsu said when Mavis first told us. Lucy might not be dead, she may be looking for a way to come back to us and until then; we will be here in Fairy Tail waiting for her!." said Makarov

"YEAH!" they all shouted and started partying. They all drank and danced and singed to their hearts content as if they were there all those years with them. But once the party died down and most of the mages passed out, they all couldn't help but feel a little sad that Lucy wasn't here with them anymore.

* * *

**No one POV:**

Everything was the usual silent in the Fairy Tail guild as the first rays of daylight could be seen. After a couple hours everyone had awoken, gone home, changed into new cloths, and gone back to the guild. Now that the party was over Macao explained what had happened in the guild for the last 7 years and Makarov said he wanted to pay a visit to Twilight Orge and Erza and Mirajane joined him too. After they received a huge beating, Makarov, Erza, and Mira returned to the guild to find Natsu whining to Mavis. "When is that dude um... what's his face, going to come to the guild?"

"I don't think that he plans on ever coming back." Mavis said with a plain voice

"HUUUH!?" said Laxus, Gajeel, Gildarts, Gray and Natsu

"But I wanted to fight him!" whined Natsu

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind testing my strength against him." said Gildarts receiving an approving nods from all the boys.

"He doesn't plan on coming back _but_," said Mavis as she paused and all the guys looked at her expectedly, "I could make Luke come back with just a snap of my finger" said Mavis as she snapped her fingers repeatedly.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Bring Luke over!" said Natsu with his classic grin. Somewhere deep in the center of the city, Luke sneezed. Someone must be talking about him, he was sure of that. Because there were one hundred girls running behind him screaming his name or for him to marry them! He couldn't escape this time, the only thing he could think of now was 'SOMEONE HELP ME!' as he ran with all his might away from the girls. Then just when he thought he had lost them, they came form both sides surrounding him. He was done, they were going to rip his cloths apart or try to get a piece of his hair. Then all of the girls jumped on top of him, ripping his cloths apart but, just as they were going to cut his hair he disappeared. When he appeared again he was at the guild and everyone was staring at him wide eyed, why you may ask. Because his shirt was torn all over, and he had some scratches, bruises and even kiss marks around his face.

"Umm... Luke why are your cloths torn, and why does it look like you were run over by a stampede of girls?" asked Romeo

"Gi-gir-girls, are dangerous people." Luke said while he pealed, "There were so many of them this time, they all surrounded me. There was no escape, they even wanted to cut my hair..." Luke said with a quiet voice.

"MY HAIR IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE TOUCHED!" Luke yelled as he pointed at his hair, making some of the girls giggle at his childish antics. "Anyway, Mavis, what do you need this time?"

"Come with me it's a secret!" said Mavis with a childish voice. Luke just rolled his eyes. They went in the master's room and there Mavis stopped looking childish and put a serious face; which surprised Luke, a lot.

"Hey, is everything alright?" said Luke with an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"It is but, you know you still owe me another favor!" said Mavis with an evil smirk that caused Luke to pale.

"What is it?"

"I want you to join Fairy Tail again!"

"EHHHH! NO WAY! You yourself said I couldn't join plus, a guild life is not for me." said Luke as he put his arms on his head in a position very much like Naruto's.

"Oh but once used to like being in a guild Luke!" Mavis said teasing the boy.

"Yeah well, that wasn't me! It was all a pretend! It wasn't my real personality!" He said in a slightly irritated voice.

"OHHH COME ON! You know you love it here!" Mavis says as she pointed at the door, "Now go out there and ask to join!"

"It's true, I did love it here but..." Luke paused as he raised his voice so that the people downstairs heard him "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I´M JOINING THIS GUILD!" Luke smirked at Mavis reaction. "Look I still owe you another favor, I know but; can it at least be another thing?" he pleaded.

"Hmmm... I'll think about it" After hearing that Luke went out the door and got lost in his thoughts _'I used to love all the excitement here and how everyone is a big family, I want to join but because I was once Lucy I can't join, EVER. What if they found out? What would they think of me? Would they hate me, or welcome me back? AHHHH! EVERYTHING IS SO FRUSTRATING! I bet if Akuma was here he would have waked me in the head and told me to join. He would say something like "You love it here don't you? Well go out there and join again! What if they find out? Well who the hell care what they think they don't know how it feels to be stuck as a girl! Just join I know you won´t regret it." Ahhh yeah, I miss Akuma's pep talks. He was surprisingly good at it, for a demon that is._ When he was about to go out of the door he was brought back from his mind by a battle cry.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Natsu as he was about to hit Luke's jaw with a flameing punch. Luke simply grabbed his fist and threw him down to the ground. "Fight me!" said Natsu as he got up from the hole he had made when he impacted the floor.

"Sorry pinky, I'm really not in the mood to fight right now." said Luke as he shrugged

"HAHA REJECTED!" Gray and Gajeel laughed their asses of and Laxus smirked.

"NO YOU WILL FIGHT ME NOW! WANT OR NOT!" said Natsu. He leaned in for another punch but Luke cough his head and threw him up the roof this time. Gray continued laughing while most of the guild's people looked amazed at how far up he threw Natsu.

"Tsk. I don't have time for this." Luke said pretty pissed of right now, because he could never return to this guild again. Unknown to Luke, Mavis had put a guild stamp in his left inner forearm, in purple just as he liked it. Luke then left, he was sure he needed a shower.

* * *

**Luke POV:**

I went home because I was pretty pissed of, I guess people could notice it because the girls that usually run after me stayed away. That's good I really wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. When I got to my house in the wood I went straight to work out, I did my daily routine. While I was working out I couldn't get my mined cleared. Everything I thought of went straight back to Fairy Tail and the invitation to join that Mavis gave me. So I thought that it would be good if I meditated because it will help extend my magic power and it will also help clear my mind. When I was done I was exhausted, I didn't even want to eat! Which was rare. So I went straight to bed, I took off my shirt, shoes but didn't bother to take of my pants. The next day arrived quickly, way to quickly for me. I still wanted to sleep, so I slept until it was two o clock. When I got up I went straight to take a shower as I took a shower I noticed something.

"What the hell! WHEN IN THE HELL DID MAVIS PUT A GUILD STAMP ON MY FOREARM!" I screamed. I finished my shower as quickly as I could and put some clothes on. I put my low-cut brown combat boots, brown, green and black cargo pants, and a plain black t-shirt. I ran to the guild to get an explanation from Mavis.

When I got to the guild I burst threw the door and screamed, "MAVIS YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE ASAP!"

"What is it? What happened? Is it something important?" could be heard all around the guild as the people in the guild started to make a circle around me. When Mavis got here she had a huge smirk on her face.

"What is it?" she said in a teasing voice.

"OH! Don't you what is it me! I know, that you know what I'm mad about!" I yelled at her while pointing an accusing finger at her. She faked to be surprised. By the moment more and more guild mates were making a circle around us.

"Since when do I have this in my forearm!" I yelled pointing at my purple guild mark "I don't remember having this yesterday."

"Ohh but you did have it! I put it there yesterday when you weren't looking."

"You little minx! I already told you I didn't want to join the guild!" I said getting a little cooled off, at least she told me the truth.

"I know that, but it's not a matter of if you want to join; you have to join because you owe me one more favor." she said in a matter-of-a-fact way. "Unless you want me to tell all the people in this room why you owed me 2 favors" Many people at the guild got interested at that statement.

"HUH! You can't use blackmail! That's for chickens!" I was sweating buckets at the moment. She couldn't tell them right?

"Well" she sighed. _'No way! She's going to do it! I have to stop her before she tells them! UGH! That would mean I have to join, well whatever I'll get over this but I'll never get over it if she tells them!' _"Luke's name is actually Lu-mhh" before Mavis could finish her sentence I had covered her mouth.

"Luke! Luke is my actually name! Don't listen to her she's crazy! She needs her medications! Hehehe!" said Luke as he dragged Mavis to the nurse's room. Then I proceeded to take of my hand of her mouth before she got any ideas and liked it. "Are you crazy! If you told them what my name used to be I'll leave and never come back!" I scolded Mavis.

"SO! Does this mean you are joining?" she said with sparkles in her eyes.

"You aren't going to give up are you?" I asked, clearly knowing what the answer was.

"NOPE!" She said enthusiastically.

"*Sigh* Fine, I will join the guild. If that's what you want so badly."

"YAAY!" She cheered, grabbed my forearm and dragged me into the center of the room. "As many of you know! This is Luke" she said while pointing at me. I could only sigh at the incredibly embarrassing introduction. "He'll be joining our guild for good today!" everyone cheered and there was a party. After I got introduced to everyone, yet again, I went to sit down at the bar. I was in the mood to fight after all the beers I had drank but, I didn't want to destroy the guild so I didn't participate in any of the fights inside the guild. And just when I thought I was going to explode, I came up with an idea.

"OI Pinky!" I yelled randomly at the room. Right after five seconds that I called his name he appeared above me trying to punch me in the stomach.

"MY HAIR IS SALMON!" he yelled.'So much potential, yet he´s so reckless and doesn't use his head.' When he was close enough I grabbed his fist and threw him on the floor in front of me. I sweat dropped when he got up and tried again. But before he could reach me I grabbed his hand. "Wait!" I said, he looked surprised but stood still. "I accept your challenge. I will fight you, but not in here. We could destroy the whole guild if we did." And when I ended my sentence everyone was silent and awaited for Natsu´s answer.

"ALRIGHT, I'M ALL FIRED UP!" he yelled and then have me with that being said both me and Natsu exited the doors to a clear filled at the front. When everyone was sited, and away from our fighting range we proceeded to go in the middle of the filed.

* * *

**OHHHH Cliffhanger! HEHE! Well not really but in Chapter 4 is going to be the battle between Natsu and Luke. I'll make the fight as good as I can but I've never really written any soo... this is just a practice so when they go on missions the fighting scenes can be better. Sorry again for not uploading on Friday but I already explained why so I'm not doing it again. Please go to the pool and vote! Right now these are the results:**

**- Erza 0  
- Cana 0  
- Lissana 0  
- Mira 0  
- New Character 0  
- Mavis 0  
- Nobody 1  
- Natsu 0  
- Gray 0  
- Harem/all of them 3**

**I had to add both Natsu and Gray because some people asked me to do it. The pool will close when we get to chapter 11 or 12 so don't forget to vote! Right now I'm going in the direction for a Harem since it has the most votes, but it's not official yet so don't give up on your favorite pairing! See ya Friday! HEHE! :P**

**- MangaTranx**


	4. The Fight

**HELLO THERE! I'm back and I brought chapter 4 with me! HEHE! You guys really surprised me with many reviews! I thank all the people who reviewed and gave me a few ideas for the next chapters. I will be answering your questions on private chats! Thank you for all your support guys! Also I opened a new pool to decide if people want a yaoi story, a pairing story, or nothing. So please go and vote for both of my polls that will be opened until the 12th chapter! Happy late Thanks Giving everyone! Sorry for uploading so late :S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

_Previously on "Luke, The Demon Slayer": _

_"OI Pinky!" I yelled randomly at the room. Right after five seconds that I called his name he appeared above me trying to punch me in the stomach._

_"MY HAIR IS SALMON!" he yelled.'So much potential, yet he´s so reckless and doesn't use his head.' When he was close enough I grabbed his fist and threw him on the floor in front of me. I sweat dropped when he got up and tried again. But before he could reach me I grabbed his hand. "Wait!" I said, he looked surprised but stood still. "I accept your challenge. I will fight you, but not in here. We could destroy the whole guild if we did." And when I ended my sentence everyone was silent and awaited for Natsu´s answer._

_"ALRIGHT, I'M ALL FIRED UP!" he yelled and then have me with that being said both me and Natsu exited the doors to a clear filled at the front. When everyone was sited, and away from our fighting range we proceeded to go in the middle of the filed._

* * *

_The Fight_

**No one POV:**

Natsu and Luke just stood there, staring at each other, as if they were competing for who could stand the longest without sitting down. "I hope your ready to get your ass kicked!" yelled Natsu.

"Hm... I don't think I'm going to need to use my magic to beat THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" said Luke raising his voice to a yell at the end of a sentence.

"Whatever, but if you get hurt don't go crying to your fangirls."

"I would never go near those crazy girls by my own will" said Luke while palling slightly. Just as he heard that there was a shout coming from the crowd

"ARE YOU GOING TO START OR ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP TALKING?" Natsu and Luke both smirked and said at the same time,

"Let's get this party started!" Just as they said that, Natsu started running towards Luke with a flamed fist.

"**_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_" **chanted Natsu as he leaned in to punch Luke on the jaw with and uppercut. Luke just put his hands in his pockets and leaned back, making Natsu miss. As Natsu kept trying to punch him on the face, Luke just dogged with ease, amazing almost all the people that were watching in the crowd. Natsu noticing that he missed took his chance and leaned in for another attack, **_"_**_**Fire Dragon's Rooooooar"**_Natsu smirked send his attack aiming for Luke's stomach, were he could do the more damage at the moment, but as the smoke rose Luke was nowhere to be seen. At that Natsu smirked and put his fist up,"I win! Who else is brave enough to fist the great Natsu!" Everyone looked shocked, just a moment ago Luke was dogging every attack and now he was just gone.

"Oh great Natsu, PLEASE WAIT UNTIL OUR FIGHT IS OVER TO CELEBRATE _MY VICTORY_!" said Luke as he raised up from the dirt in front of Natsu and punched him with an uppercut at least a few meters of the ground. When Natsu was near the ground again, Luke quickly ran where he was and used the back of his right leg to kick Natsu's stomach and make a major impact on the floor below Natsu. Then he stood Natsu up by the shirt and started punching him on both sides of his face. "Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left..." said Luke as he punched Natsu's face according the radome of his words. Just as he stopped punching Natsu's face because he was getting bored of it, Natsu snapped out of his unconscious state and launched another attack at Luke.

"How dare you embarrass me like that in front of the guild, punching me like I was some sort of a doll without use. NOW I'M REALLY PISSED AT YOU!" spoke Natsu with venom dripping from his voice. Everyone gasped, nobody had seen Natsu this serious about a simple guild fight, he usually lost and kept challenging them until the day he won. But it was different this time, nobody knew why but Natsu seemed really pissed at Luke; some of the girls were really worried about Luke because they knew how strong Natsu was when he was serious.

"Huh? Are you finally fighting me serious?" asked Luke, "If you make me use my magic in this fight I'll tell you, and the whole guild, what type of magic I use." This seem to intrigue all of the guild members, they were all rutting for Natsu to win. They just had to know what type of magic he had, since nobody seemed to recognize his magic earlier (NOT EVEN MAVIS!).

"ALRIGHT! NOW I'M REALLY FIRED UP!" Natsu stood up, and ran to were Luke was and chanted, **_"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang"_**Natsu started swiping at Luke with a claw-like fashion, and Luke was having a difficult time not getting hit by one of Natsu's claw attacks. As Natsu swiped at him, Luke grabbed his hand and pulled his body to the left making Natsu do a flip on the air and land on his back.

"Huh? I thought that you were coming at me with everything you got." said Luke fully aware of how much power Natsu usually had on a fight against enemies.

"You're really pissing me off you know that, I guess that I won't hold back anymore." said Natsu smirking 'I guess is time to try _that.'_ he thought.

"I don't like that evil smirk Natsu has on his face right now." said Levy with a bad feeling on her gut.

"Please, it will only make thing more interesting that they are right now. Plus I really want to know what kind of magic Luke uses." said Gildarts with a smirk, while a couple of guys nodded in agreement.

"Smirking evilly is a MAN!" shouted Elfman.

"That doesn't make sense Elfman." said Mirajane with a sweat-drop behind her head. Luke watched with inquery at what Natsu was going to do next, and his eyes grew wide when Natsu chanted,

_**"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode"**_Luke didn't have a moment to think before Natsu came running and used his Lighting Flame Dragon's Fist to punch him in the jaw and send him flying. Before he landed Natsu shouted **_"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roooooar"_ **and created a vortex of lighting and fire that hit Luke directly. When the smoke cleared Natsu was taking a knee while Luke was lying on the floor next to Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, and Gildarts, he seemed to be unconscious, but then he started laughing.

"What are you laughing at? You lost, after that attack nobody would be able to move in hours, it's impressive that you are still conscious." stated Levy in a matter-of-a-fact way.

"What are you talking about?" said Luke as he struggled to stand up, "that was an impressive attack, I must admit, but there is no way I'm giving up after the fun just started." Everyone stared at him as he walked as if nothing had happened to him moments prior and stood in front of Natsu.

"What is he?" asked Levy a bit shocked.

"Who knows, but I think it might be related to his magic." said Laxus in deep thought. He wanted to know what kind of magic Luke used ASAP.

"So are you giving up?" asked Luke looking down at Natsu that was still leaning on his knee.

"NO WAY! I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" Natsu shouted as he aimed to punch Luke in the stomach, which he failed because Luke dogged. Luke did a couple of stunts and landed a few meters away from Natsu. Natsu whispered _**"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn"**_as he light his whole body on fire and charged at Luke. He jumped and aimed for Luke's stomach, and Luke couldn't doge as he was starting to feel the side effects of Natsu's last attack. Natsu's head hit Luke's stomach directly, but Natsu couldn't finish his move because Luke had punched him on the head making his head hit the floor with a lot of force knocking him out. **  
**

"I WIN!" Luke said fist pumping and doing his oh-so-famous happy dance. A lot of guild members chuckled at their new member's antics.

"He just beat Natsu without magic, and I saw that Natsu was serious about this fight." said Gray "when he usually fights with guild mates he never activates his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode."

"I-I can't believe it." said Cana "I can't believe I lost a bet to Macao of all people..."

"Hand me the money CANA!" said Macao happily, he had betted for Luke to win because he had already seen what he was capable of. Cana simply handed him the money as he did a happy dance.

"I think you guys have to take pinky to the infirmary..." said Luke as he sweat dropped at the bruised and cut body on the crater.

"You're probably right." said Erza as she grabbed Natsu's body and swung it over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. A lot of people sweat dropped at this, including Luke who had stopped making his happy dance by now.

"Anyway, I'm going back home because Miss Pinky over there burned my clothes!" said Luke as he walked to the guild exit while chuckling at the new nickname he had made up for Natsu.

"WAIT!" shouted Gajeel and Laxus in unison.

"WHAT!"

"What type of magic do you you use?" asked Gajeel.

"Oh, Natsu didn't beat me so, technically I don't have to tell you anything." Luke said with a smirk.

"Well then fight me! I'll make you use your magic for sure!" said Gajeel

"Maybe next time, I'm worn out after that flame-lighting attack Pinky over there manage to directly hit me with." and with that said Luke exited the guild gates and left.

"Someday…" said Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, and Gildarts in unison.

* * *

***The next day**

**Luke POV:**

I woke up the next day by falling of my bed and the sound of screaming girls, and it wasn't the type of waking up I'm used to. I would say it was rather lousy and annoying way to wake up. I stood up on my fighting stance as soon as I made sense of what was happening, the girls had finally found out were my house was. I quickly grabbed a backpack and packed up my wallet, food and some clothes. I could already hear girls banging on my doors and windows, I planned on taking a shower, but fuck that! There was no way I was going to let myself be attacked by those crazy girl monkeys again! I didn't even bother to run this time, I simply just used magic to teleport myself to my treehouse that is a few miles away from my original house. It was high up in a tree, it was a small shack that had a small fire place, a sleeping bag and a few tools to cook with. There was a pond right under it so I could use it to take a shower, I usually came here when the girls found out about my houses, and while I moved again I needed a place to stay. 'Girls are so annoying! I get it! I'm hot but that doesn't mean they have to chase me around all the time!' I opened the door and dived in the pond; I'm a pretty good swimmer, after all I had to live in a cave on sea level when i was training with Akuma and Majo.

"Finally, I get to relax a little bit." I said as I sighed. After I finished taking a shower, or more like a swim, I headed up to the tree house and put a new pair of cloths. They consisted of a plain white T-shirt, dark grayish blue pants, and some low-cut black combat boots. I decided that it was best if I went to the guild to eat, the last time I ate from Mira's delicious food was 7 years ago and I couldn't wait to eat it again.

When I got to the guild, the first thing that I saw when I opened the doors was a bandaged Natsu flying over at me trying to punch me.

"I'll win this time for sure!" screamed Natsu as he leaned down for a punch in my face. I simply moved slightly to the left and let him fly past me, then when he landed face first, I closed the door. '_What a pain in the ass.'_ I thought while I walked to the bar and sat on my usual spot (the one I used to sit at when I was a girl!).

"Yo, Mira can I get some breakfast?" I asked her.

"Good morning Luke," she turned around as she greeted me but when she saw where I was sitting she paused for a bit and she looked at me with nostalgic eyes. _'Crap! I forgot that I wasn't Lucy anymore so I sat in the same place and greeted her the same way I used to! Except for the "Yo" but still! I should have picked a new spot and a new greeting! She'll probably find me out now and she'll tell everyone that I'm Lucy and they'll probably freak out and try to turn me back into a girl! I don't want to be a girl! IT SUCKS! Wait wait, I exaggerating! She couldn't possibly know, right? I hope so…' _By now you could tell I was stresed out about something so I decided to ask her as if I knew nothing, _  
_

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, no nothing. You just reminded me of a certain someone who used to sit in the same place." she said. Mira looked really sad, and for a reason I felt guilty.

"Ohh…"

"Anyway, what would you like for your breakfast Luke?" she asked to changing the atmosphere from awkward to normal.

"Can I get some pancakes with lots of sirup in them?" She looked at me weirdly before going in the kitchen. I sighed, that was a close one. If she would have stayed on the theme any longer I swear to good I would have spilled some information because of all the guilt. As I was mixed up in my own thoughts Erza walked up to the bar and sat down in her usual spot, next to mine.

"Good morning Luke, I assume that you've slept well." she greeted me, and I swear I could see a little of nostalgia in her eyes for a second, but maybe it was just my paranoid imagination.

"Morning," just when I said that Mira came and put a plate with a lot of pancakes with a lot of sirup in front of me and a plate of pancakes with a lot of strawberry jelly on top for Erza.

"Here you go Luke, Erza" she said as she grabbed a glass and started cleaning it. There weren't many people in the guild so I assumed that she didn't have much work to do, so she joined in the conversation.

"Thanks Mira/ Thank you Mira." both me and Erza said and we both started eating.

"And Erza as for your assumption, you got it half right." I said and Erza looked at me with a crooked eyebrow. "The sleeping part was great, I love sleeping. As for waking up it was horrible." I said as I paled and Mira giggled.

"And why is that?" asked Erza, obviously curious of why I paled so much.

"If you call falling out of bed because your house is being radiated by fan girls a good waking up, then you've got to be crazy." I said and at the end of my sentence I grabbed a piece of pancake and stuffed it in my mouth.

"I guess you are right, I wouldn't want to be waked up like that." said Mira

"I know right! People are so disrespectful sometimes. Barging in my house." I said as a tick mark appeared on my forehead as I remembered Team Natsu barging in my house all the time. Mira and Erza just sweat dropped when I started eating angrily.

"Who would have thought you had such a sweet tooth!" said Mira while smiling at me.

"Oh, I know right, it has to do with my magic, sort of. When I was half way through my training with my old man I started crabbing for sweet things. He just said it had to do with my magic because it somehow made me lose a lot of sugar because I hadn't fully mastered it; which is totally random because it doesn't have anything to do with my magic. Now that I think about it I think he was just tricking me! Anyways now I guess that I just eat sugar because I'm used to it and because it tastes delicious." When I finished my pancakes I thanked Mira, "Thank ya for the foood Mira!" I grinned and when straight to a random table to take a nap because my sleep was interrupted by annoying girls.

**No one POV:**

"Is it just me or does Luke remind you a lot to Lucy?" asked Mira to Erza who was stuffing her face with pancakes at the moment. Erza just looked up wiped her face and looked at Luke, who was currently taking a nap, and then back to Mira.

"It's not just you, they have an incredible resemblance, a similar personality/attitude (in some parts), and a similar name."

"Do you know what he did when he came to the bar?" Mira asked not expecting Erza to know so she continued, "he sat down at her spot and said "Yo, Mira can I get some breakfast?" in the same way Lucy used to ask me for breakfast."

"That is indeed how she used to ask you. I think there is something fishy going on." said Erza

"We should ask Mavis more about look and keep a close eye on him too." said Mira and then she added " Also when he covered the mouth of Mavis before she threaten to tell his secret that was suspicious too." Erza just nodded in response, returning her gaze to her breakfast. Unknown to them, a certain demon slayer was hearing their conversation. Demons had better sense of hearing, smell, and sight, than Dragons so he could easily hear all the conversations of all the guild because he was only resting his eyes. _'Great, now I have to keep a close eye on them.'_ he thought and continued to take a nap.

* * *

**Well that is chapter 4 for ya! It's a little bit shorter than the usual chapters but oh well. I couldn't upload because I was busy with exam week and next week I got an important project thingy at school so don't expect much from me during the next week or so. Also I need to know how the fighting scene was! Did you guys like it? or maybe hate it? Please leave me a review of what you thought of the chapter and if you want ideas for the next chapters, don't forget to vote on the two polls for this story!  
Here are the answers for the pairing poll and currently winning is Natsu with 7 votes with Harem/all of them with 6 points on his back! xD**

**- Erza 1  
- Cana 1  
- Lissana 2  
- Mira 1  
- New Character 2  
- Mavis 0  
- Nobody 2  
- Natsu 7  
- Gray 1  
- Harem/all of them 6  
**

**And the results for the new poll called " Do you want the story "Luke, The Demon Slayer" to be yaoi or not?":**

**- I don't really care as long as the story line is not interrupted for a long time 1  
- NO! I HATE YAOI! PLEASE DON'T RUIN THE STORY BY DOING THAT! 2  
- Yes please! I LOVE YAOI STORIES! PLEAAAASSEEE! 0**

**Will Mira and Erza find out who Luke really is? Will the guild be able to see what kind of magic Luke uses during training for the GMG? (Yes the next chapters are probably are going to be about the GMG because I want them to be! Mainly because my ideas all start after the GMG) Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out!  
**

**- MangaTranx**


	5. The Team for the Grand Magic Games

**Hello there, I'M FINALLY DONE WITH EXAM WEEK YEAH! I couldn't upload anything and I don't know when I'll be uploading next, but it'll be sometime next week. THIS WEEK WE GO TO THE GMG WITH LUKE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

_The Team for the Grand Magic Games_

**No one POV:**

"Dad we could really win the competition this year, especially since now we have Natsu and the others!" said Romeo enthusiastically to his dad.

"No Romeo, how many times do I have to tell you that we will never compete in 'that' again!" said Macao.

"Come on dad! This could be a chance to show all the people who have been mean to us! Let's do it!"

"Romeo, your dad said no, plus I really, really don't want to compete in 'that' again." said Alzack as he shivered and all of the guild members who weren't stuck in the 7 year time skip nodded with approval at Alzack's comment.

"What in the world are you arguing about?" inquired Makarov.

"Oh it nothing!" said Macao trying to make him leave before Romeo opened his mouth, but he was to late.

"We were arguing to see if we're going to compete in the Grand Magic Games this year!" said Romeo and many people face palmed.

"What is that? Do you fight in this 'games'?" asked Natsu as he let go of Gray's shirt collar and walked next to Makarov.

"Yes, it a mixture of games and fights between guilds and the guild who is the winner gets to be the number one guild in all Fiore!" said Romeo

"That does sound interesting…maybe we should join," said Makarov. "let me think about it."

"There is nothing to think about gramps, lets go and kick all of the other guild's asses!" said Natsu as he spit fire all over the guild, causing the guild to go on fire and Luke to wake up, a big mistake.

"**NATSU!**" said Luke as he went near the fire spitting dragon slayer with a deadly aurora around him.

"A-aye?" said Natsu as he looked for a place were to hide before he got his ass kicked.

"**How dare you wake me up from my precious sleep!**" Luke said as he grabbed Natsu and kicked him up the guilds roof. When he was done he shook his palms together and waked near Romeo. "Now that that is done, I think that you shouldn't join the games because Natsu and the other's magic is magic from 7 years ago, which means that there is no guarantee that they are strong anymore." _'That and and I really, really don't wanna go to the GMG. Imagine how many more fangirls I will win! I won't have time to do anything by myself anymore!'_ Luke thought.

"You're right Luke, we shouldn't join this year and probably not the next year." said Makarov as many guild members sighed in relief.

"Did I mention that the guild who wins gets 300,000,000 yens?" said Romeo with a evil grin.

"Everyone we are attending the GMG!" said Makarov. Many cheer while others sobbed. "Now, Macao since you are the fourth master, you will tell me more about the GMG." said Makarov as he dragged a sobbing Macao up the stairs to his office.

***Time skip to the evening! (Mainly because I'm to lazy to explain all the rules and other stuff again)**

**Luke's POV:**

I was on sitting on the counter of the bar, talking with Gajeel and Gray about how annoying Natsu can be, and how much of an idiot he is when I heard the guild doors slam open to reveal a very bruised Natsu.

"WHAT THE HELL LUKE! YOUR STUPID KICK SEND ME TO THE OUTSKIRTS OF CLOVER TOWN!" said a very irritated Natsu. I jusk smirked and when I was about to answer I got interrupted by the master,

"Ah, Natsu, you came just in time!" he paused gaining the attention of everyone on the guild and then proceeded, "I was just about to announce the group of people that is going to go the the GMG to represent Fairy Tail."

"Ok gramps tell me! I'm all fired up!" said a now happy Natsu. 'That was a quick change of heart!'

"AYE!" said happy next to him.

"The team will be composed of..." he stopped in the middle of the sentence to create tension.

"TELL US ALREADY!" screamed the whole guild.

"It's going to be Erza, Wendy, Luke, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman for reserve." he said, and at hearing the team, many people cheered and I deadpanned.

"WAIT A SECOND! MASTER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I JUST JOINED THE GUILD WHY CHOSE ME? WHY NOT MIRA OR LAXUS?" I whined while pointing a finger at him and the guild went silent.

"I added you because Mavis said you would make the team stronger so we can win those thirty mi-, I mean become the number one guild in Fiore." I sighed, '_Dam you Mavis!' _I thought bitterly.

"Guess I'm on your team now huh, Natsu." I said with a defeated tone in my voice.

"YEAH! I'm all fired up!" he shouted while he fist pumped and grinned.

"Aye!" shouted Happy in the same way Natsu did and went flying after him. They left and I went to the bar to drink some beer, I sat down on my usual spot and begun drinking one of the barrels Cana had handed me so that we could have a drinking contest. When I was drinking the second barrel, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mira and Erza nod at each other and started walking towards me.

"Uh…what wrong?" I asked them with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Then Mira grabbed my arm and pulled me to the center of the room and sat me down on a chair, the guild members where curious so they gathered around the chair, leaving no space for me to make an escape. Then Erza walked close and proceeded to put her face close to mine as if to start an interrogation with a criminal.

"You are a little bit suspicious so I have to ask you some questions, do you mind?"

"N-no." I couldn't act as good now because I was a little bit drunk.

"Good" said Mira as she sat on the other side of the table next to me.

"Do you perhaps know a person named Lucy?" At the mention of the name 'Lucy' my head twitched slightly and I hoped nobody had seen it. _'Listen Luke, keep calm. Take deep breaths, as long as you don't say or do anything suspicious they won't do anything to you.'_ I thought in hopes that I would calm down, it didn't work since I was drunk and I couldn't think straight.

"Lucy? Who is th-that?" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. Erza and Mira both talked amongst themselves and then returned to questioning me.

"Do you know anyone with blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, this tall?" Mira asked. '_Looks like you have it rough don't ya Luke?'_ said Mavis in my mind.

'_Don't just sit there laughing at me! HELP ME!' _I said looking at her with a pleading look.

'_Fine!' _

_'SUCCESS!'_ I said while cheering in my mind.

_'But you now owe me another favor!' _she said in a childish voice.

_'SHIT NOT AGAIN!'_

"LUKE!" shouted Erza as she waved a hand in front of my face taking me out of my mental conversation with Mavis.

"Ye-yes?"

"I just asked you a question!" said a slightly irritated Erza. _  
_

"Leave him alone for today Erza, he has been drinking and I'm sure that he hasn't seen Lucy at all, no one has." At hearing those words the guild went silent and my heart started to ache a little bit. '_Lying to my friends isn't good, maybe I should just tell them already.'_ and when I was about to speak Mavis grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to the masters' office, she and I were both unaware of Mira and Erza sneaking up the stairs with us, mainly because I was drunk and Mavis was pissed.

"What do you want, I was about to tell them!" I screamed clearly annoyed.

"Yes I know you were, that is why I stopped you. Look I know it hurts but we don't know how they might react to that! Give them some time for their hearts to heal and then maybe you can tell them."

"Bu-but,"

"No buts young man! You're drunk right now and I just saved your ass, I'm sure that tomorrow when you're sober you will thank me!" I hung my head in defeat and nodded. Being scolded by a person that looked like a child was embarrassing. We both went down to see almost all of the members of the guild either passed out or fighting, they were partying but not as much as before. I just sighed and went straight for the bar were I continued my drinking contest with Cana. After the tenth barrel, I started to feel dizzy and before I knew it everything went black.

* * *

_Nightmare__/Flashback_

_I was standing on a clearing it seemed to be early in the morning, it was all green for miles and miles and the sky was clear too. It seemed like it was going to be a beautiful day but that was just a trick, that day was the worst day of my life. There on the opposite side of me a few meters away stood Majo, she had a deadly aurora around her. It was the kind of aurora that was enough to scare of a Dragon with it's tail between it's legs. It made my whole body shiver and I wanted to run away, but I didn't; I had to stay, if I didn't Akuma could die. So I just stood there, with my legs trembling and with my lungs struggling to get oxygen as I panted. We clashed a few more times, my hands that were engulfed in a cloak of black magic, were now just ordinary bloodied and bruised hands. _

_"Why are you doing this Majo!" I scream from the top of my lungs even though I was panting heavily from my fight with Majo._

_"Because he is my dad, not yours ok! Why don't you just leave, you're just waisting his time!" When she said those words it felt like I was being stabbed in the heart by a thousand blades. 'Could I really be waisting the old man's time?' I asked myself. 'No I couldn't he himself said that I might surpass him one day!'_

_"You're lying! I'm not waisting his time! You're the one who's trying to kill him!" I said pointing an accusatory finger at her. When she heard me say those words she started trembling and I heard Akuma say,_

_"RUN LUKE RUN!" But since I was foolish, I just charged at Majo once again even though I had no magic left in my body. As I got near her she said something under her breath and my body started shinning, and I started felling pain all over my body, as if the organs inside me were getting squeezed. I screamed in pain and then I fell onto the floor and I felt slightly different.__  
_

_"I was going to curse you to death, but making you suffer for the rest of your life as a girl is much better." she said while grinning evilly. _

_"WHY YOU!" I screamed as I ignored the waves of pain my body was going through and I charged at Majo again, but this time I couldn't use my magic. "Eh! What's wrong with my magic!"  
_

_"You didn't know? Only males are allowed to use that kind of Demon Slayer Magic." she said while laughing._

_"DAMIT!" I screamed as I fell to my knees and I punched the ground and it surprisingly hurt more than it used to. "I'm weaker now too..." I said bitterly._

_"Now you can't come with me and my dad to the Demon War. You'll have to stay here and either die of hunger of have to live the rest of your life as a girl without magic." said Majo as she laughed evilly. She then walked near me and since I couldn't move she just kept laughing in front of me with and she sometimes kicked my gut too. 'MOVE LUKE MOVE! DO SOMETHING! YOU CAN'T JUST STAY HERE GETTING BEATEN! MOVE YOU PEACE OF SCUM MOVE!' And as I started to move to block another kick, my body cried in main and it automatically shut down. I had blacked out, but I could still hear Majo's evil laugh in my mind. "You're nothing but a piece of scum! Why don't you just go die! You're waisting his time! You'll be spending your life as a girl" and many more kept ringing in my head as I heard her laugh even more in the background, and just when I was about to snap and jump of a cliff everything went white._

_End Flashback/Nightmare_

* * *

**No one POV:**

"Luke! Are you ok? Luke, wake up!" screamed Mira as she shook the poor boy awake, and when his eyelids started getting open everyone in the guild sighed. Luke had been sleep talking for the last 10 minutes and nobody seemed to be able to wake him up, he just dogged their kicks and punches and the guild members were worried because Luke was pale and he kept sweating.

"Huh? I'm not dead?" he asked plainly. _'What kind of nightmare was Luke having!'_ thought most of the guild. Suddenly Luke jumped up in a fighting position and screamed, "Where's that stupid whore!" and as he looked around himself to find what he called 'stupid whore' he realized he was in the middle of the guild with all the guild members staring at him with inquiry written all over their faces. "Oh…Majo's not here, neither is Akuma." said Luke with disappointment in his voice.

"You were having a nightmare Luke." said Mavis as she approached him and pat him on the back. "What a sad story is your past!" said Mavis as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. 'SHE'S CRYING?!' thought the whole guild. 'What kind of a nightmare was it! It seems so interesting!'

"You looked into my nightmare!" screamed Luke

"Well, everyone was worried and the Third master asked me to look into it." she said sheepishly as she rubbed her right cheek.

"OI OI OI! Sleep is the only place where I find peace because I don't get chased by crazy fangirls! Your not allowed in my sleep!"

"Sorry?" He just sighed and headed for the door.

"Just…don't tell anyone about neither Akuma or Majo ok?"

"GOT IT!" and with that said Luke left the guild. Sometimes he gazed a the sunrise and thought some more about that faithful day. '_I miss you Akuma' _was the only thought Luke had before he disappeared in a black flash.

Many people were interested in what the nightmare was about but Mavis just put it off saying that she promised no to tell.

"Luke's a pretty interesting boy how did you find him?" asked Makarov.

"Oh you know, he was lost, on-on a boat! In the sea near Tenrou island, and so, I helped him out and he helped me out." said Mavis clearly lying but nobody decided to push any farther because they knew she would never tell.

"So you just put a random boy in the care of Fairy Tail like that!" yelled the whole guild.

"He seemed trustworthy, plus he did the job didn't he?"

"Well I guess you're right about that!" said Makarov as he jumped off the counter and left the guild, quickly followed by everyone else. They had to go home, it was 5 in the morning and the people involved in the Tenrou incident had to go training tomorrow in order to have their magic renewed.

The next day Luke woke up to someone yelling his name, yet again. He tried standing up but his head pounded like crazy. '_AW crap! I have a hangover!' _he thought as he went and grabbed some aspirins and took them. Then he looked out to window to see, a bunch of crazy girls trying to climb the tree and get to his tree house. '_I'm really not in the mood for all this crap!' _and with a flash of black he disappeared and appeared at a public bath. He took a bath and then headed for the guild. Luke found all of the people who were going to go training outside the guild's doors in a straight line looking at master.

"Morning." Luke said slowly because his head hurt like hell and then he joined the line next to Gray.

"Morning Luke." said all the guild in the same way Luke did.

"Alright, now that were all here I only have to tell you one thing before you leave." Makarov paused and then continued in a louder tone making all of the people jump and run away even though their heads hurt. "GET YOUR ASSES GOING SO YOU CAN GET STRONGER AND WIN THE NUMBER ONE TITLE BACK!" The people had arranged themselves as they ran away from the guild to the train station. The first team consisted of a mix of Team Natsu, Shadow Gear and a couple other people that were Lisanna, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Jet, Droy and Natsu himself. (Jet and Droy went in order to 'protect Levy and supervise the advancements of the team). Then the other team was The Thunder God Tribe, next was one that consisted of Mirajane, Elfman, and Cana (Lisanna was going to go with them but they told her to go with Natsu) and the last one was Gajeel and Panterlily. Luke had to follow the teams for the distance and watch for improvement and report back to Makarov, of course the teams didn't know that. Mavis was just tagging along with Luke because she said she was bored and she wanted to do something fun. Luke decided that he was going to follow the first team because they were more likely to destroy something than the other teams. '_Oh joy! What fun awaits me in this 3 month training period?'_ though Luke sarcastically.

* * *

**Alright, I finally finished chapter five! I told you guys that I wasn't going to be able to upload this week and look at that, I uploaded on Sunday! What a nice surprise you guys are going to get on Monday morning or Sunday night. Hehe xD Anyway, in this chapter there wasn't as much action or humor but you guys got a peek at Luke's past so that's nice. I'll update sometime next week, promise!  
The pairing poll results are here, but the poll is still going so don't forget to vote!**

**- Erza 5  
- Cana 3  
- Lissana 4  
- Mira 6  
- New Character 3  
- Natsu 11  
- Harem/all of them 9  
**

**I kinda took out the ones who had 2 or less because people weren't voting for them so this are the new options! As for the yaoi poll, that is still going so please keep voting! Here are the results:**

**- I don't really care as long as the story line is not interrupted for a long time 7  
- NO! I HATE YAOI! PLEASE DON'T RUIN THE STORY BY DOING THAT! 15  
- Yes please! I LOVE YAOI STORIES! PLEAAAASSEEE! 9**

**And so this is how the polls are going Remember that you can still vote until episode 8 or 9! BYE BYE I'm tiered of typing for 4 hours non-stop! HEHE!  
-MangaTranx**


	6. Training With FairyTail!

**Hello there guys it's been a long time! Haha… Sorry for not updating sooner, I just didn't feel like writing plus it's christmas time and my family didn't let me write! They said I had to spend time with them! *Sigh* It was horrible, but I also decided that it won't be a yaoi since most people said they didn't want it and because I have never read a yaoi fanfic or written one. Sorry NaLu lovers, but this story won't be one of those! Also I took out the harem out of the possible pairings because I think they are overrated and because I thought about it and I don't really like harems. (Sorry if I disapointed some of you guys, but if I made it a harem it would have become a horrible story since I don't like them).  
****- Erza 7  
****- Cana 5  
****- Lissana 4  
****- Mira 8  
****- New Character 4  
****Because I'm so lazy and I'm getting bored of waiting I'm just grabbing the top vote, Mira, and making her the winner. The story is going to be MiraxLuke, sorry ErLu and NaLu and other fans! Well then, sorry again for getting you guys exited for the harem and then just taking it out, the same with Natsu and the yaoi! T-T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

* * *

_Training with FairyTail!_

**No one POV:**

Mavis and Luke walked together to their main destination, which was the beach were Team Natsu and the others were training. When they got there they saw all of the group members in line and Erza in front of them talking about their plans for the 3 months. Erza was wearing a bikini that was comletly black, Lisanna was wearing a white bikini, Wendy and Levy were both wearing less reviling bikinis while Juvia still had her cloths on. Wendy's was green and Levy's was red and white. Charla and Happy both had their swimming gear on. Natsu was wearing red swimming trunks and his scarf around his waist, Gray was wearing blue trunks, Jet was wearing purple trunks and Droy was wearing green trunks. They were supposed to stay at a safe distance so both Luke and Mavis stopped and hid behind a not so far away palm tree. _'What a pain! Maybe I should just go tell them we're here and go for a swim.' _thought Luke. "Oi Mavis! I'm going to go on a vacation for three months straight so, don't bug me."

"Huh? Don't we have to watch those guys to see if they are actually training?"

"Trust me, if you knew them as well as I do, you'll know that they will train with all their might to kick the other guild's asses." Luke said proudly.

"I'm still going to be on the look out just in case, but you can take a break. After all, you've been working for me 7 years straight and you didn't break a rule in all those years too!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Luke left immediately just after he said that, he was running full speed straight to the sea. He was wearing purple and blue swimming trunks that had purple in the bottom, then a mix of purple and blue on the middle, and blue on the top. His shirt was black and was lose so people couldn't tell if he had muscles or not. He ran past Team Natsu and the others while screaming from the top of his lungs, "The sea is calling me!"

"Luke, what are you doing here?" said Erza in a calm voice while she grabbed the collar of his shirt, making him fall on his butt.

"I was sent here by master to see weather or not you guys were training, but I got bored of watching and wanted to swim for a bit."

"Why would gramps do that?" asked Gray

"I don't know why! Let me just dive in the sea!" whined Luke as he tried to get lose from Erza's death grip.

"Answer me this and I'll let you go. Did master send anybody else?" said Erza as she pulled Luke in front of her and gave him a death glare. Luke shivered but he knew it was better not to tell her about Mavis just in case they really didn't train, even if they might come back and kill him afterwards for lying.

"The-re is nobody here with me."

"Are you sure about that one?"

"Ye-yes!"

"Well then, you may go." Luke was already gone and out of her grip and in the ocean by the time she finished her sentence. They all stared in awe at how fast of a swimmer Luke was. He was even making currents as he swam through the ocean, but his swimming wasn't fast and soppy as Natsu, Gray, and Jet's style. It was like a fish was swimming through the top of the water. Also, there was one thing that was bothering all of them, where was Luke's shirt? He didn't had it on but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Well I might as well go and join Luke in a swimming race" said Gray as he proceeded to jump in the ocean, naked.

"Gray wait for me you bastard!" screamed Natsu but he wasn't able to run after him and Luke because Jet ran and left a semi-tornado of sand behind him. "JET! COME BACK HERE!" Natsu screamed as he jumped in the water and raced Gray and Luke.

"You won't be able to beat me!" screamed Luke as he gained the advantage and started going faster than both of them leaving them behind.

"I've got to speed up too!" said Gray as he took out his blue swim trunks and started swimming naked, "Without my pants I'm one with water. The faster one is…ME!"

"In that case," Natsu paused as he made the water turn hot and then shot flames from his feet, "Swimmer of the Fire Dragon!" They swam until all of them were tired and decided to just float in the water. Their bodies were making a square as they stared up into the sky and talked. "What do you think the others are doing right now?"

"They're probably having fun just like us…" said Gray as images of all of the teams training hard and fighting against each other flashed.

"I see…having fun…When this ends…" said Natsu

"I'll be the strongest" shouted both Gray and Natsu in unison.

"Maybe you guys should train before you say such things." said Luke

"WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE!" and so Natsu and Gray swam to shore in order to train. Natsu tied wheels on a rope and then that rope around his torso and started running, Gray practiced doing ice-make items faster, Erza trained with her swords on a cliff, Wendy studied the new spells Edo-Garandine gave her, Lisanna trained to change into animal souls faster and then she trained to make them stronger and Jet and Droy slaked off while Levy worked on her script magic. Everything went well and night came quickly, the girls returned sooner than the boys to the hotel.

"Last time we stayed here in Akana Beach we went to a luxury hotel right?" asked Natsu

"Yeah but remember that Loki was the one that gave us those tickets." answered Gray

"Compared to the guild house this is so much better." said Droy

"Stop talking I'm hungry." said Luke.

"Alright let's eat!" said all of them in unison as they slid open the doors to their room, but what was in there was something they didn't expect. All of the girls that were in the room were drunk! Wendy was laying in the middle of the room with circles in her eyes, Erza was at the right of the room sitting crossed-legged. Juvia was behind Wendy crying on her knees, Lisanna was all the way at the back of the room laying down on her side with a glass of sake, and Levi was at the left of the room with an empty bottle of sake.

"Who-who gave the girls sake!" shouted Gray

"Hey waiter! I'm out of sake!" shouted Erza at Gray as she grabbed an empty bottle.

"My eyes are circling…" said a dizzy Wendy.

"Wendy… hang in there!" cried Juvia.

"Hey, hey… Juvia let's have fun!" said Lisanna in a sleepy way.

"This is fun!" said Levy as she laughed and sung an empty bottle of sake in the air.

"They…they drank…" said Droy.

"…all of it" completed Jet.

"I can't believe it…how can you drink all that sake?" said Natsu shocked at the girls. '_This is bad, I might have to leave now before the girls get to crazy' _thought Luke as he looked for an escape rute, he looked until he saw a drunk Mavis starring at the girls on the roof. He quickly sneaked around all the commotion and sat down next to Mavis. Mavis saw him and offered him sake with a smile, which he gladly took.

"Hey! Who gave him all this-" said Gray.

"Shut up Gray, you can't tell me to drink or not! I WANT MORE!" interrupted Erza with a roar.

"What a pain in the ass-" said gray and then Erza threw him an empty sake bottle that hit his head.

"Don't do that! Gray is Juvia's love! Juvia's love!" cried Juvia as she threw herself at Erza.

"Let go!" shouted Erza at Juvia as she tried to get the crying girl off of her.

"HEY! Faster! What kind of a horse are you?!" scolded Charla at Happy.

"I'm a cat, you know…" said Happy as he cried while he flied carrying Charla on his back.

"Oy, oy…even Charla." said Natsu in an annoyed matter. "Lisanna!" scream Natsu as he saw her staring at him. "Wha-what do you want?"

"Wahhh! There are two Natsu! Wahhh!" screamed a happy Lisanna.

"Lisanna, there can't be two Natsu!" said Levy while she laughed and crashed against Lisanna's left shoulder.

"What is going on here…" said an unamused Natsu. What he didn't know was that Mavis and Luke were up on the roof cracking up. After, Juvia was able to manage to make Gray sit down next to her,

"Gray, let's drink together!" she grabbed a bottle with one hand and clung to Gray with her other, pressing her boob into Gray's arm.

"W…wait a moment there!" screamed Gray as he sweat dropped.

"You're going to make me drink alone?" cried Juvia (yet again).

"W-wait…"

"It doesn't matter…I will make you drink with me!" cried Juvia as she liquified her legs so that Gray couldn't escape.

"Somebody! Help me!" In another part of the room, Erza was scolding both Jet and Droy. They were both sitting down with their faces lowered.

"H-hey…why are we being scolded" asked Droy.

"Dunno…" answered Jet.

"Hey! Who let you stand? SIT DOWN!" Roared Erza.

"We're sitting…" said Droy.

"Sit down!"

"We're already sitting down…" said Jet.

"Don't talk back!" screamed Erza as she pulled out a sword and both Dory and Jet screamed. "Hey Wakaba, when did you become so fat?" said Erza with a deadpan as she grabbed Droy.

"I'm Droy!"

"Elfman, when did you shrink?" said Erza as she stepped on Jet.

"I-I'm Jet!"

"Don't you dare talk back AGAIN!" she screamed as she stepped on the screaming Jet and Droy.

On the other side of the room Natsu was dumbfounded and Levy was laughing. "Natsu, here's and omelette! Say 'ahhhh'!" said Lisanna as she held an omelette to his face.

"I don't want it!"

"He rejected it…Natsu rejected it…He didn't want the omelette…an omelette…" said Lisanna as she sulked in a corner.

"I didn't reject it…"

"Okay, but first pet me." said Lisanna with a deadpan expression.

"Pe-et y-ou?" Natsu's eyebrow twiched.

"Pet me here" she said as she pointed at her chin. Natsu had no other choice but to pet her, so he did it and while he was doing it Lisanna grew cat ears and said, "Nyaa!"

"This is the most critical situation in Fairy Tail! We need a stragedy!" screamed Natsu as he looked around the room to see how Gray, Jet, Droy and Happy were doing. But much for Natsu's dismay, they were all doing bad. Jet and Droy were under Erza as she searched for them, Gray was still trapped under a crying Juvia and Happy was now being called a llama by Charla. "All of them…" Natsu stopped talking when he felt and arm on his chest and a body behind him.

"Piggyback, Piggyback!" said Lucy as she adjusted herself on Natsu's back.

"N-no way!"

"I have to go to the bathroom, take me there." said Lisanna.

"Take her to the bathroom Natsu! Do your best!" screamed Levy.

"Do your best Natsu!" screamed Mavis and Luke in unison.

"What a pain!" After Natsu took Lisanna to the bathroom and all of the girls had finally calmed down; they went to the hot springs where the boys tried to peak and received a ninja blade in their forehead as a reward.

* * *

***Next Day**

* * *

The night went by fast and it was currently 12:30 pm when Natsu decided to start a fight with Luke and Gray. "You bastard! I say you were drinking sake instead of helping us!" screamed Natsu at Luke

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I saw you too!" shouted Gray. "It's okay if you didn't want to help flame brain here but you could at least helped me get Juvia off of me!"

"**_Fire Dragon's Iron_**_ **Fist"** _shouted Natsu as he punched both Luke and Gray into the middle of the ocean with and uppercut.

"What the hell Natsu!" screamed Gray as he surfaced.

"I'm soooo going to kick your ass now!"

"Come at me!" screamed Natsu as he swam all the way were Luke and Gray were.

"**_Ice-make Ocean!"_**just as Gray shouted that, all the ocean around them started to freeze leaving Natsu, Luke and all the others stuck in the ice.

"Do-do-n't wo-rry, I g-got th-is. **_Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon_****_!"_**Natsu screamed as he punched the ice making it crack and sending huge pieces of ice up into the sky. In one of the pieces there was a frozen Luke inside.

"They over did it!" screamed a topless Erza as she looked up into the sky where the ice was.

"Erza! Everyone can see!" screamed a flustered Juvia.

"Don't worry, **_Re-equip, Heaven Wheel Armour!"_**she chanted as her swimsuit disappeared and her armor with wings appeared. "Everyone, we don't have enough time! Protect the beach!"

"Yeah" shouted everyone

**_"Blumenblatt!_**" shouted Erza as all the swords surrounding her shot towards the chunks of ice in the sky.

"Well then, Juvia will join too!" she said as she shot water towards the ice.

"Oh Erza joined!" said Natsu.

"We're joining too!" said Jet.

"YEAH!" screamed Droy. Jet broke the ice with his feet while Droy sprouted plants from yellow magic circles to do that for him. And so Gray did the same and Wendy did too until there was only one big chunk of ice in the sky.

"There is only one left!" screamed Natsu. "Your mine" _'OH CRAP! NONONONNONONO! At this rate Natsu is going to send me flying!'_ thought Luke, in that big chunk of ice laid a frozen Luke. _**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** _screamed Natsu as he hit the chunk with all his might in the center, shattering it to pieces causing it to snow, and also sending Luke into the sky.

"NATSU YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I COME BACK!"

"Ups, I didn't see him." said Natsu as he scratched the back of his neck.

"He's soooo going to kill you when you get back." said Lisanna as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

* * *

*** A couple of hours later, we can see an unconscious Luke in the woods.**

* * *

**Luke POV:**

When I woke up I was in the middle of the woods, I didn't even know how I got there. After Natsu punched the ice, I flew for what seemed like hours so I decided to take a nap and now I'm here. I tried to move but my body wouldn't bodge, I felt something heavy on top of me so I looked up to see a huge ass tree on top of me! _'It must have fell on top of me when I landed.' _I thought to myself. It was already starting to get dark so I guessed that I would have to find shelter in the woods. I started walking around the woods trying to find someone or some supplies in order to spend the night at the trees, I was starting to get tired so I gave up looking for food and climbed up a tree in order to sleep. As I was starting to get comfortable I looked at the horizon and saw a camp fire, I immediately got down from the tree and started running in the direction that I saw the campfire. _'Maybe they'll have some food.' _That thought only made me run faster. As I was approaching the campfire I could smell the burning wood, the food (which made my mouth water), Mira, Cana, and Elfman's sent. _'WAIT A MINUTE, DID I JUST SMELL CANA, ELFMAN AND MIRA!' _I tried to halt my running but I tripped and started rolling down the hill and stopped right in the the campfire and my cloths started burning but I didn't notice, I was too busy getting my dizziness to go away.

"Luke! What are you doing here?" asked a concerned Mira.

"Ohh…are you Mira? I can't really tell, I'm dizzy from all that rolling."

"Dude, did you know that you are sitting on fire right now?" asked a drunk Cana while she laughed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sitting on fire is a MAN!"

"Not so sure about that Elfman…" said Luke while sweat dropping.

"Luke, uh… you are burning… just look down." said Mira while facepalming.

"AHHHH! I'M BURNING!" I screamed as I looked down, I ran around their small camp while Mira sighed, Cana laughed, and Elfman cheered me on. "Oh man, that was close." I said with a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing… here anyways?" asked Cana.

"Oh, I was watching Team Natsu and the others progress but something, or _someone_ send me flying threw the air and I landed around here." I said

"Let me guess, it was Natsu." said Mira.

"Noooo" I said sarcastically.

"HEY! Don't you insult my sister!"

"I didn't insult her! It's called being sarcastic."

"It sounded like an insult to me!"

"You wanna go?!"

"FIGHTING IS FOR REAL MEN!" and so, me and Elfman started fighting. After a couple of minutes (3-5 min) I had not only won the fight with no magic, but I had managed to knock Elfman senseless and if my judgement is right, he won't be waking up anytime soon. He will perhaps wake up tomorrow at noon if he's a light sleeper, which I doubt.

"You know, I don't appreciate you knocking out my brother when he was trying to protect me." said Mira with a calm but powerful tone.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt him or anything." I said waving a hand.

"Could you at least help me carry Cana and Elfman to their tents now that both of them won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Sure." I carried Elfman on top of my shoulder while Mira helped me adjust Cana while I carried her with my other arm at waist level. I put Elfman and Cana inside the same tent and closed it so that they wouldn't get cold. I noticed that Mira was staring at me the whole time I was doing that. She was examining me quietly and I was getting nervous under her glare.

"You know, you are stronger than you seem." She finally said after I turned around and sat in a log next to her log in front of the fire place. I looked around, the camp site seemed to have only two tents that were dark green and in front of the tents there was two standard size logs that could sit two people in each behind the fire place.

"Of course I'm strong! I'm Akuma's son after all!" I said while grinning.

"Who's this Akuma your always talking about?"

"Oh, he's the one that raised me."

"So he's your dad."

"He's more like an adopted father." "You know, you should feel special because I bearly ever tell anyone about him."

"And why is that?" she said with a sweet smile, as if she was trying to bribe me to know more. But I knew she was trying to find out more because I seemed suspicious to her and Erza.

"I'm not telling you anymore, you're not that special." I said with a huff.

"Well, I tried." I noticed she looking at me again and say, "You know, you don't have a shirt on."

"AHHH! You're right. I was swimming when I got punched!" She stood and went through what I thought was Elfman's bag and came back with a shirt.

"Here, it's not your size but it will cover you up." She handed me a plain dark blue shirt that was at least three sizes bigger than my normal shirts.

"Yeah, it will probably cover up my whole body." I said while chuckling and she giggled and then I put the shirt on. It reached up to my tights and the sleeves where as low as my elbows. I started doing a silly dance and she laughed. _'I never noticed how cute Mira really is, well I guess that was because I was a girl before. Her scent is nice too, WAIT! THERE IS NO TIME TO FALL FOR A GIRL NOW! I HAVE TO FIND AKUMA AND FIND OUT WHY MAJO DID THAT TO ME AND AKUMA!' _

"Hey look, the stars are so pretty tonight." she said while pointing a finger at the sky.

"Yeah…Hey, did you change your hair style?" I asked.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you noticed Luke, its like you know the details the girls go through to look nice."

"Yeah, I wonder why…" I said while laughing nervously. _'Think more like a boy LUKE! THINK LIKE A BOY!'_

"So, who do you like Luke?"

"HUH! Why the sudden question?" I asked startled, why would she ask this now of all times!

"Well many girls like you, we all know that since you have your own private fan club. So I thought you may like one of them, or perhaps it's someone in the guild." she said while changing in her matchmaker mode and winking. _'OH NO! IT'S A TRAP! SAVE ME AKUMAAAA!_

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN! OH what_ will happen to our dear friend Luke? Well I know but you guys don't MUAHAHAH! (Imagine an evil laugh ok?) Anyways, I made this chapter slightly longer and a little bit focused in the humor and the romance between both Mira and Luke. Next chapter we will find out what was Mira thinking while she was talking with Luke and we will get some advancements in Luke's past too. After that episode, we will be going to the GMG! BYE! HEHE!  
-MangaTranx  
P.S. Promise that I will update soon this time! I have time since we are in the winter break!  
-MangaTranx (yet again)**


End file.
